Remembrance
by Ice-Ari
Summary: Triton Bloom has been having recurring dreams of a time long past. His dreams are so real that they appeared to be more than just simple dreams. (Dual-time line fic, AU, yaoi, 1x3).
1. Prologue

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: All characters mentioned in this fanfic belong to GW, and the sonnet, 'Remember' is written by Christina Rossetti (1830-1894)

WARNINGS: yaoi (1x3in future chapters) and (mildly implied 2/3)

This fic is AU and it runs across two lifetimes. The present year is 1999AD and the past life is 1999BC (If you're wondering why I choose "1999", its because this fic is actually based off a rather similar X/1999 fanfic of mine. Well, at least it started out rather similarly and then it diverged from there) ;;; So in a way, the themes maybe mildly related to X.

NOTES:

I.assumed that the people at that time (1999BC) do not have family names, for example it is just Heero and not Heero Yuy.

Names: Present life (past life): Triton Bloom (Trowa), Heero Yuy (Heero), Raberba Winner (Quatre), Chang Fei (Wufei), Duo Maxwell (And orphan without a name, and goes by the nick: Lord Death).

I've assumed that in 1999 AD Duo and Hirde are twins, and Triton and Catherine are their cousins. (All four of them lived in the same house.)

_Words in italics_ represents lines from Christina Rossetti's poem, 'Remember'.

Remembrance (GW version)

-- Prologue --

It was way past midnight, but Triton was still sitting at his desk struggling to complete the assignment at hand, however this just seemed beyond his capacity at the moment.

Triton stared blankly at the piece of paper before him...

His mind seemed to have frozen off, nothing on the paper made any sense to him at this particular moment; all was but a blur, an incoherent mass of junk.

Triton was at his wit's end. He was supposed to analyse this poem in preparation for his English class tomorrow, but so far his efforts had been futile... No matter how hard he tried to concentrate, his concentration will last only momentarily, before his mind wandered off again. He knew that he had been overly distracted recently; too much so that was loosing control over his daily life; too much so that it was affecting his responsibilities as a student and Triton was usually a good student all till recently, when his life became a tangled mess. Yet, there was nothing much he could do about it...

After all, regardless of how had he tried to rid his mind of the constant distraction, it still remained there...

Somehow, the man of his dreams had even found the way to worm through his daily thoughts. Regardless of how much he forced himself to forget the face that had appeared recurrently in all his recent dreams, it still appeared always... every time... everywhere...

Worst of all, sometimes, these dreams would suddenly just turn into some horrid nightmare, resulting in Triton waking up in fright, and bathing in cold sweats. At times, the nightmares may be so twisted and horrifying that he would woke up with a gut-wrenching scream, thus rousing the rest of the members of the house from their dreamlands and causing them, all of them – his elder sister, Catherine, and their live-in cousin, Hirde and Duo Maxwell to rush to his room immediately, bringing about massive embarrassment for his rather shy self.

With each passing day, and each recurring dream, Triton was getting worrier and worrier, and was increasingly desperate to see the owner of that particular face of his dream. He could not comprehend why these dreams had such an adverse impact on him. Nor could he understand why his heart always ached when he thought about that man. Was he not just a person in his dreams? But, if that were the case, then why would he keep having the same dreams? And even more so, why did he feel this odd yearning for that man? And why did it make him feel so worry and sad at the thought that he may never ever get to see him?

All Triton knew was that he had to rid himself off this state of mind soon, for this depression of his was not only jeopardising his life, but also causing his family and friends to be worried. However, Triton really didn't know what to do, regardless of how much effort he put in his attempts to brain-wash himself that all were but harmless dreams, or how supportive the others had been in his recent despair, he still could not shake off this cloud of sadness that was hovering over him. So all he could do was to put on a mask, and acted as if as is well. But, the problem was that he had not been very successful in masking himself so far, especially from Duo and his two closest buddies, Raberba Winner and Chang Fei, who somehow always manage to see past his mask...

To made matters worst, fate had once again struck him with such a cruel hand. Of all the world's poems to choose from, why must that English language teacher of his chose this poem? This poem with the title 'Remember', was just plainly not aiding him in his quest to rid his mind of its distraction!

Triton really wished that he could just dump this task aside and go straight to bed, but well... he didn't want to cause his dearest sister, Catherine to start worrying about his school life too, (especially since she already had so much to worry about being the sole bread-winner and all, plus the recent economic downturn was aiding the situation much), and well... a homework was well... a homework... and he had to do it no matter what. Furthermore, he could not possibly argue with his teacher that he was too busy fighting off some strange dreams and pinning for some man whom he don't even know!

Triton forced himself out of his thoughts and tried once again to analyse the poem at hand. However, his effort was once again lost on reaching the third line of the poem...

_When you can no more hold me by the hand_

Hazy flashes of dream-like memory once again flooded his mind...

First, he saw himself sitting by the man's bed, holding onto his limp hand...

Closely followed by the image of himself regaining consciousness to the same man by his side, holding onto his hand...

Were not all these extracts from the dreams, but why... but why did they seem more like some long-forgotten memories? Why did they seem so real? Was this a forbearing of something to come? Or what?

The clock in the hallway chimed two, waking Triton up from his daze. "I better stop my mind from wandering off anymore tonight, or else I'll never get any sleep!" Triton grumbled out loud, before returning to his work.

Finally, things seemed to flow smoothly for Triton, well... that was at least till he reached the last six lines of the sonnet:

_Yet if you should forget me for a while_

_And afterwards remember, do not grieve:_

_For if the darkness and corruption leave_

_A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,_

_Better by far you should forget and smile_

_Than that you should remember and be sad._

For some unknown reason, these lines seemed to strike a chord at his heart. He could feel the sudden pull at his heartstring... but... but why?

Some verge memory, some sort of remembrance seemed to creep through his mind, and Triton unresistingly laid down his head on his desk, willing himself to sleep; allowing himself to be pulled into a dream of reality long gone... a remembrance of an ancient past... a memory of another lifetime...

-- Prologue (End) --

Thank you for reading. I hope that you've enjoyed the fic.


	2. Chapter 1

**xKokurox:** Hi! Thanks a lot for reviewing. I'm really sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes made (English is not my native language and I do at times get confuse by it... Sorry about that.) I'm definately glad to hear that you like the prologue. Well, since you're my first ever reviewer here, and I do happen to have another chapter at hand, so I'll update this fic. Hope that you'll enjoy Chapter 1.

Note:

The present life (1999AD) is in regular font

_The past life (1999BC) is in italics_

Remembrance (GW version)

-- Chapter 1 --

_It was the year 1999 BC..._

_It was a time when people were still spiritualists. Shines, temples and places of worship scattered throughout the land._

_It was a time when people only had individual names and no family names, as it was impractical, for children were often sold from one parents to another, for numerous cycles. Yet, it was also a time of chaos and wars. Cults and black magic were wide spread, people were at each other throats and most of all the human race had started to exploit Mother Earth for resources like firewood._

_At that time, the world was splintered into many ruling kingdoms and the most powerful of all was the Kingdom of L1, the spiritual core for the whole of Earth._

---------

The clock chimed three, waking Triton up from the cosy nest of sleep...

"Darn! I've actually dozed off!" Triton reprimanded himself, "And I haven't even finish my work yet!"

He fumbled in search for his pen, but was unable to find it, in his still somewhat daze state.

Finally, he gave up and came to a conclusion that it was no point trying to complete his homework when his eyes were practically closing, so Triton dragged himself up from his desk, switched off the table lamp, and went straight to bed.

On touching his bed, Triton instantaneously fell asleep, being pulled back into the dream of a world long gone... into a memory that had been long faded to nothingness...

---------

"_Good day, lady."_

"_Greetings to my prince from heaven sent."_

_The young prince rolled his eyes, silently ridiculing the royal court's formalities. He always found such honorific to be highly impractical and silly. He is a mortal prince, and now the court's seer is honouring him as some heavenly being. Such atrocity! If she was just one of those ignorant peasants, he would still have not find it to be so ridiculous, since it was a time when people still worship their rulers as gods. However, at this moment, it was not just anybody who had addressed him as a heavenly being, but the supposedly knowledgeable court's seer herself, who was renown throughout and even beyond the country for her remarkable accuracy in her predictions._

"_Lady, I'm here to seek your advice for the on-coming battle."_

"_The time has come, my heavenly lord. The time has come. You'll meet the one you seek very soon. Your special one."_

"_Yes?"_

"_That's all for now, your highness. The time is still not right for the revelation. You'll learn more in time to come. Go forth now. Be prepared to face the onslaught of a terrible war. Be prepared to meet the one that your heart sees."_

---------

"Rise and shine, sleepy-head!"

Triton was awoken by a voice penetrating through his dream. He opened his eyes to see Duo hovering above him.

"Duo?"

"Morning! Time to get your lazy bum out of bed and get ready for school," Duo grinned as he said.

"Morning," Triton replied as he sat up, "Duo, I... I feel like skipping school today."

"What?" Duo's hand immediately shot up to Triton's forehead to check his temperature, "Are you feeling unwell?" His voice was filled with anxiety.

"No, it's not that. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I slept really late last night and I'm really tired now. Furthermore..."

"Furthermore?"

"... Nothing..."

Triton's head was bent down throughout the conversation, as if he was trying to avoid any eye contact with Duo.

Duo was worried; he could sense that Triton was hiding something from him. He eyed Triton for a relatively long moment, before bending down and gave his reserved cousin an affectionate hug. "Well... okay, but Triton, we're like brothers, ne? And well, sometimes it is better to say out the things that are biting you inside. It'll make you feel more comfortable. Just remember this: I'll always be around whenever you need a listening ear."

Duo could plainly see Triton's inner turmoil. Triton had never been really good at hiding his feelings from him (though to most of the world, Triton always appeared to be nothing but a walking zombie; an expressionless and emotionless young man, but Duo definitely knew better).

But Duo didn't wish to push Triton, knowing full well how delicate the other boy can be.

"Well... I'll tell Cathy to leave your breakfast on the table. Do remember to come down and eat later, and yes... I'll be home by lunch time today, so well, you can tell me anything then, if you wish to. Gotta go, see you later!"

Triton watched as the door close shut and he was once again alone in his room...

He was feeling really confused. He could remember the whole of his dream clearly... the dream seemed to real for comfort, as if... as if... it was not a dream, but a reality...

He wanted to relate his recurring dreams, and the weird feelings that they stirred in him. Yet, he did not want to make Duo any more worrier about him than what he already is.

"He already has enough worries and don't need you adding your nonsensical whims and quirks to it. All because of you and your sore distraction, now, you're even thinking that some stupid dream is real!" Triton glared at his refection that was projected from the mirror hanging on the wall just opposite his bed, as he admonished himself.

Nevertheless, something within him kept nagging at him, telling him that it was not just simple dream, but something much more important...

"I guess I'm just too tired... I'll just need some more rest," muttered Triton as he lied back down onto his bed.

He stifled a yawn. "Hmmm... this just proved my point that I'm just too worn out, and I'm sure all I need is a sleep for me to straighten out my thoughts again."

Triton fluffed up his pillow and then snuggled back into his cosy bed.

Once again, he was pulled back into dreamland...

-- Chapter 1 (End) --


	3. Chapter 2

**Babs:** Thank you very much for reading my stories and for reviewing. Yup, Trowa-baby is my favourite gw-boy too. (And my 2nd favourite is Heero, thus I'm like really obsessed with 1x3). Well anyway, I do hope that you'll enjoy this new chapter.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: All characters mentioned in this fanfic belong to GW, and the sonnet, 'Remember' is written by Christina Rossetti (1830-1894).

NOTES:

I assumed that the people in the past (1999BC) do not have family names, for example it is just Heero and not Heero Yuy.

Names: Present life (past life): Triton Bloom (Trowa), Heero Yuy (Heero), Raberba Winner (Quatre), Chang Fei (Wufei), Duo Maxwell (And orphan without a name, and goes by the nick: Lord Death).

I've assumed that in 1999 AD (present life) Duo and Hirde are twins, and Triton and Catherine are their cousins. (And that all four of them are livingin the same house.)

The present life (1999AD) is in regular font

_The past life (1999BC) is in italics_

**

* * *

**

**Remembrance**

--Chapter 2--

_Prince Heero woke up in frustrating bewilderment... wondering why he was still alive..._

_He attempted to push his body up into a sitting position, so that he could be able to study his surroundings better. But, even such a seemingly simple movement was enough to send a sudden stroke of tremendous pain running through his battle-strained body. Thus, he mentally winced from the sudden bolt of incoming pain, and was forced to lie back down on the lumpy bed. For no matter how well trained a warrior like him is, he is still a human, and as a human, he too, like anybody else would feel such physical pains._

_As the young prince's vision cleared, he looked up and saw a person... a gorgeous young man, leaning against the entrance of what seemed like a cave, eyeing at him silently with his one visible emerald-green eye. Every part of the lovely stranger seemed to radiate a sense of mystifying beauty. _

_Heero silently studies the beautiful stranger for quite a while, before gruffly asking him in his blunt monotone, "Where is this place? Why am I here?"_

_The dazzling beauty moved closer in utmost grace. In his entire life, Prince Heero had never ever felt so attracted to any being, as he was to this seemingly angel before him._

"_I found you spawned across my doorway one morning more than two weeks ago. You were badly injured, so I took you in." The mysterious stranger's voice though expressionless, was oddly soothing. "You must be feeling hungry. I'll go get you some food." The boy said in a quiet voice before he abruptly turned and left the room._

_Minuets later, the young stranger returned with a steaming bowl of gruel. _

_After propping the young prince up with the help of the pillow, the mysterious stranger pulled a chair by the price's bedside and sat down with the bowl of mushy-looking gruel in his hands._

"_You're going to feed me?" asked Prince Heero somewhat curiously. _

_As reply, the strange boy just stared blankly at Prince Heero for a moment, before he shoved a full spoonful of bland and tasteless gruel into Heero's mouth, allowing his sudden action to answer for him. _

_Normally, the young prince would be furious, if anyone tried to do this. After all, he was an extremely self-reliant prince who had always treasured his own privacy. However, strangely, he could hear an inner voice prompting him to allow the young stranger to feed him; he could hear the inner voice calling out for the boy to be near him. Why was this so? The young prince could not comprehend. All he knew was that he yearned for and appreciated the lovely stranger's company._

_After the prince had his fill of the disgustingly unappetizing gruel, the bowl was set aside, and both the occupants in the cave, remained seated silently, enjoying the quiet company shared between them. Peaceful silence had once again settled comfortably into the cave. _

--------------

Upon reaching the place they called home, since the death of their parents a couple of years back, Duo Maxwell turned towards his twin sister and enquired, "Hirde, I'm going upstairs to check on Triton, you want to come along?"

"Sure," replied Hirde, as she headed on upstairs towards Triton's bedroom. She knocked at the door, before opening it.

The room was well lit, being bathed by the mid-day sunlight, allowing Hirde and Duo to have a clear glimpse of the room and its occupant.

Triton was tossing and turning in his bed mumbling to himself in a dream-like trance; mumbling to himself incoherently.

Duo shook his head wearily, looked at his twin sister and said in a solemn manner that was so unlike his usual sunshine-filled tone, "We better do something about this soon..." and then left the room without another word.

Hirde took another look at the sleeping form of her cousin, before following her brother out of the room.

--------------

_The young prince once again found himself being drawn into the depth of his mind into the presence of the mysterious young man with his enchanting green eyes. Eyes that reminded Heero so much of the forest that he love; the forest that helped to calm his nerve and soothed his senses; the forest that he was walking through now._

_Heero couldn't help wondering why this particular young man unlike so many others, seemed to have such a strong effect on him. He was one that was hardly roused by others' actions or behaviours; he was one that lived for himself, his goals and missions as a prince; he was one with countable few friends, and hardly cared to make more. Yet now, he found himself oddly attracted to another person... another young man, an insignificant street-performer to be precise. _

_Upon entering the palace, Heero was informed by his general and closest friend, Lord Death that the court seer had requested for his presence. Lord Death was the titled honoured upon the nameless braided-hair general by Heero's father, King Treize himself, when the orphaned young general, rode bravely and saved his only daughter, the child-princess Mariemaia from the hands of the ruthless White Fang Clan._

--------------

"Triton, wakie–wakie!"

Triton blinked sleepily as a voice cut through the haziness of his mind, and slowly sat up, "Duo?"

"Don't tell me you're planning to skip school again, ne?"

"No, Duo. I'll be down in a while."

"Sure thing! I and Hirde will wait downstairs for you."

Triton nodded back in response, as he slipped off his bed gracefully.

--------------

"_Lady Une, you required my presence?"_

_The court seer bowed, before replying, "Yes, your highness, I'm here to inform you about your destiny."_

"_My destiny?" The young prince queried._

"_Yes, your highness, as you've already known, and been taught that everyone has a path to take in life. And this path, this destiny is foreordained," she paused for an audible moment before continuing, "Now, it's the moment to elaborate on your destiny. My prince, you're destined to aid the world. You're an angel born into the world of men, with the duty to save mankind from their own devastation. You're the heavenly Guardian Angel of Peace, and thus the true embodiment of peace. And your goal in life is to ensure peace through forgiveness."_

"_Care to explain yourself clearer, Lady Une?"_

"_As I've say, it is your destiny to be born into this world to protect the human race from destroying themselves with their numerous sins. You've to remember this, whatever you do will decide the final fate of mankind. This may means a total wipe out of all mankind existence, thus in this case; there would be no future... Or well... if the human race manages to live through this time, they'll increasingly destroy the environment, and one day you'll be needed again." _

"..."

"_And my lord... if you're called upon a second time, I may not be there with you anymore..." The seer's eyes were downcast as she said this, as if something in the words was biting at her..._

"..."

"_Like you my prince, I was born to serve this world... and... and unlike any normal being I'll not die of nature cause, but only when the earth is destroyed or by the will of Heaven. However, I do not think that my soul could remain pure and untainted in the face of increasing pollution and corruption, especially if I lived for an extended period of time. Therefore, if you'll once again called upon to grace the face of this world, by that time... I may have been twisted by the evil ways of the human nature... So if we ever meet again in future, and that you can remember this lifetime, do be wary of me..."_

"_Hn."_

"_And yes, working opposite you is the Guardian Angel of Justice from the eastern realm of heaven. His task will be to bring forth justice, and that includes punishing mankind for their sins. Therefore, if he won the battle, all mankind will be wiped out, since all mankind have and will sin in varying extent. Yet, on the other hand, if you won the battle totally, it will leads to the continuation in the breeding of sins, since if you won, heaven will forgive all beings, and allow life to go on as it is. Thus, the best way out, is for you to work in hand with the Angel of Justice, to bring about a rightful balance between punishment and forgiveness, so that the world will be cleansed but not destroyed. Understood?"_

"_Mission understood."_

"_Yes, but it's not easy. To find that balance is definitely not easy."_

"Hn_. But, who is the Angel of Justice?"_

"_He is born as Prince Wufei of the L5 Kingdom."_

"_And yes... I've to warn you to seal your heart to a certain extent at least. I know that it's not easy for the Angel of Peace to carry out his mission without emotions, since it's against your motto. But do be careful, where your heart leads you. And remember don't fall for a mortal, no matter how pure he is. For the love between an angel and a child of sinners is cursed. There'll not be happiness. Do remember this."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_My lord, some secrets are better left untold... Just remember to be careful."_

--------------

"Class, this is Heero Yuy. He will be your classmate from now on."

Feeling as if a pair of piercing eyes was drilling straight through him, Triton looked up from his history text and was at once lost into the depths of those mysterious dark blue orbs...

--------------

_Feeling perplexed and perturbed with the recent revelations of the court's seer, the young prince, Heero decided to go for a walk in the forest at the back of the palace, with the hope that the more calm and pleasant atmosphere of nature would help to ease his disturbed mind._

_Heero was strolling down the beaten forest track, when he was rammed head on by an oncoming young man. _

_On hitting the prince, the beautiful young man immediately flashed beet red, and without even looking up,_

_He began to make an attempt to apologise in between puffs of air, "Err...I'm really sorry... I..."_

_Heero remained stunned momentarily, before regaining his composure and recognising the young man, "Trowa?"_

--------------

The boy named Heero Yuy; the boy who was his new classmate... was he not the handsome, brooding, young prince of his dreams?

--Chapter 2 (End)--

Hope you all will enjoy reading it, and sorry for all spelling and grammatical errors.

(C&C is much appreciated, and please do point out my mistakes. Thanks.)


End file.
